


The Firey Awakening

by Flamesofanangelswings



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Darkness, Evil Plans, F/M, Good versus Evil, Grantedshipping - Freeform, M/M, Main focus grantedshipping, ect - Freeform, ocs aren't with no body, there is two ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Summary: It had been peaceful in the pokemon world up until an ancient evil awoke once again. Now its up to our heros to team up together to stop the evil one? Or will they fail?Warning: STRONG LANGUAGE, OC, AND SHIPPING!(On wattpad 2)
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Wataru | Lance/Yellow, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough





	The Firey Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Short Prologue I know

Everything had been fine, their was no need for Shinra or soldiers. The mako energy returned to its natural order though many have died trying to save the world from a great evil and stopping Metor from destorying the world. Over time the earth had healed and the world started to change, as the world forgot about Shinra, mako energy, and the ones who saved it pokemon started to come into existence. Only those who weren't killed off that had been infused with Mako Energy were the last living beings from that era in time and they choose to stay hidden for this worlds generation could thrive without them.

All the builds from that time have decayed and haven't left a sign that they ever existed. The only building left from that time period was hidden away so no one could find it, which had been the only church that held the magical water of healing wounds and to cure the no longer Geostigma. There was only a small hand full pf those left behind from that time period that knew of its existence but wouldn't go there besides two people who deem that a special place for them to come back to because of what it means to them. Some of the bloodlines from those from that period don't even known of their family tree from that timeline.

After the Pokemon Arceus was born it had promised to never reveal the truth that it hadn't made this world but instead was born into it due to the planets needing of its existence. So people from the new generation think that Arceus is their god of the world. Now the time has come for new Journey to start.


End file.
